La Première Option
by NarutoDark59
Summary: Bien le bonjour mes gens ! Oui je sais je dois finir l'autre fic mais bon en attendant voici : Dans ce monde ou plutôt ces deux monde on a deux options mais quand on ne sais plus laquelle choisir quand on est perdu que peut on faire à part ce décidé en frappant ?
1. Prologue

Aujourd'hui c'est encore pareil la même chose qu'il y a 10 ans. Les gens ont toujours aussi peur de l'inconnu du danger de la

probabilité même minime d'être tuée. Mais cela peut changée de deux manière ! Lesquels me direz vous ? C'est simple

1) Les gens fort se font craindre et tue pour le plaisirs afin de se faire respecté car craint ou 2) Ils prouvent qu'ils sont

digne de confiance et essaye de se faire respecter pour ce qui ils sont pas pour leur origines.

L'options Numéro 2 fut tout d'abord le choix de Rin Okumura qui avait espérer pouvoir ce créer une place malgré sa position.

Nous sommes ici dans un monde ou toute sorte de créature existe. Des démons des fée des esprits et bien d'autre chose encore.

Seulement ces monde sont séparés en deux; La Géhenne et Assiah qui sont deux monde parallèles, certes mais pourtant

bien disting. L'un contient les humains et les humain ayant choisis de combattre le mal et les démons afin de protéger

la population: les exorcist. L'autre contient ainsi les démons et surtout le plus puissant d'entre eux. Satan. C'est le

démon le plus fort parmi tout les démons, mais il eut tout de même un jour une relation avec une humaine d'Assiah

qui apprecié Satan pour ce qu'il était et pas pour sa nature de démon avec ces préjugés. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle donna naissance

a deux jumeaux. L'un entouré de flamme bleu possédant une grande quantité du pouvoir de son père qu'elle appela Rin et l'autre

qui semblait parfaitement normal, elle le nomma Yukio. Elle mourut juste après cela et Satan fou de rage tua tout les

exorcist qui lui semblait puissant, seul les plus grands réussir à lui échapper. Et c'est d'ailleurs parmi c'est plus grand que se

trouvait le père de substitution de Rin et Yukio. Shiro Fujimoto. Saint Paladin de son époque il fit un pari risqué

en gardant les deux petits a l'abri des mals intentioné et les éduqua comme si ils étaient ses fils. En gros c'était quitte

ou double soit ils devenaient les sauveurs d'Assiah soit ils devenaient les bourreaux d'Assiah. Shiro mourut peut après

avoir révélé à Rin qui il était, Yukio qui c'était entraîner avec son père le savait déja depuis longtemps, Rin partit

alors dans l'espoir de vaincre Satan à L'académie de la Croix-Vraie afin de devenir exorcist. Malheureusement tout ne ce

passa pas comme prévu durant un affrontement contre le Roi de la Terre Amemon, il perdit tout controle sur lui même et

ce laissa posséder entièrement par ses flammes qui lui réduire en miette toute trace de conscience. Ainsi il fut jugé au Vatican

et reconnu coupable de trahison et fut traité uniquement comme le fils de Satan. Mais grace à une lettre de son père adoptif

et de Mephisto Pheles le directeur de l'académie il put tout de même restée libre. Sous certaine condition il put continué

à vagabonder dans les rues, à acheter, à manger, à penser. Tout cela grace à l'appuie de deux personnes. Avant cela il

voulait devenir un exorcist plus grand que son père lui même mais c'était assez. Aujourd'hui Rin a laissé tomber les humains

il attend simplement la bonne occasion pour partir pour enfin pouvoir montrer au vatican non plus par la deuxième option,

mais la première au combien ils auraient du le respecter pour qui il était pas pour ce qu'il est.


	2. Chapter 1

Cela fait maintenant 10 ans que le Vatican ma jugé coupable de haute trahison. Tchh. Enfin bref, je suis Rin Okumura j'ai maintenant 24 ans et je suis dans un petit appartement Miteux pas du tout confortable mais c'est la seul chose à laquelle j'ai le droit et je ne vais pas la laisser passer. Depuis l'incident je n'est revu aucun de mes "ami(e)s" alors que pour eux je me suis fait rongée de l'intérieur par mes flammes et que je suis passer au tribunal. Même mon frère n'est pas venu c'est pour vous dire a qu'elle point je suis tout au fond du trou. Depuis, je n'ai plus rien fait de ma vie je me suis laisser porter au gré du vent ici et là pour diverse raisons, mon père tente souvent de m'appeler et de me forcer à le rejoindre mais même l'envie de me venger ma quitté. Je préfère resté là à boire comme un trou et attendre chaque jours deux à trois heures que mon mal de tête de la veille parte pour me remettre à boire et c'est ainsi que ma vie défile à présent, difficile à croire hein ? Le petit crasseux chiant et hyperactif que vous aimiez tant est mort en même tant qu'Amemon. Je pense, pour l'instant, car je suis surveiller et chaque geste que je fait est méticuleusement analyser pour voir si ce n'est pas un piège ou une attaque, que la meilleur solution et d'attendre une opportunité de rejoindre à nouveaux mes "ami(e)s" et de jouer à nouveaux le garçon hyperactif qu'on a tous connu. Pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'un démon assez fort pour obliger les exorcist à ce replier attaque. Une fois cela fait je pourrais simplement intervenir avant que mes "garde du corps" ne me voient sortir et le tuer avant même qu'ils n'aient compris ainsi on m'amènera au tribunal et j'expliquerais juste une version bidon du genre " Je l'ai est vue ce faire attaquer je n'ai pas pue rester les bras croisée en voyant ces humains à la limite de la mort" et j'enchainerais sur une demande super bidon pour réintégrer l'équipe d'exorcist de ma promotion en prétextant que c'est pour que le moins de monde ne soit au courant et j'accepterai leur condition. Pour la suite mon second instinct me guidera si vous voyez de quoi je parle bien entendu. On est le 24 Juin et aujourd'hui j'ai pu parler avec mon père et lui exposé mon plan malgré que je ne l'apprécie pas, il est un allié plus que puissant je lui est donc simplement demandé d'envoyer à Assiah un démon extrêmement puissant qui pourrait mettre à terre même le plus grand des exorcist. Il ricana et ce désigna mais il ne fallait pas que ce soit lui on m'accuserait immédiatement. Il choisi donc une espèce de pieuvre géante appelait Gyuki qui possédait huit énorme tentacules.

Un mois plus tard on activa le plan "Première option" et il ordonna a Gyuki de détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et ne le renvoi dans la géhenne ou ne le tue selon les circonstances. Ainsi Gyuki tua plusieurs centaines d'humains innocent puis des exorcist arrivèrent est se firent tuée et comme prévu je sortis de l'appartement trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse le voir et renvoya le démon chez lui. Ainsi mes gardes du corps me r'attrapèrent rapidement après cela et m'amenèrent de suite au Vatican :

-Rin Okumura vous étiez en liberté conditionnel sous certaine conditions que vous avez à ce que je vois là transgresser ?!

\- Oui. Je m'excuses profondément d'avoir était obligée d'en arriver la mais...après avoir vue le démon tué des centaines d'innocents et en voyant vos exorcist ce

faire battre j'ai préféré le tuée a l'aide de mes flammes plutôt que de continuer à voir ce spectacle. J'accepterais votre punition.

-Bien. Ainsi tu as fait cela dans l'unique but de protéger nos compères et les autres humains a porté du démon ?

-Oui.

*Brouhaha incessant*

-Suffit ! Les grigori ont décidé !

-Bien Okumura-kun, cela ne vous portera pas de préjudices ou autres désagrément de part votre volonté à aidé Assiah ainsi vous n'aurez aucun sanction.

-Merci Infiniment ! Cependant j'aurais une requête à vous soumettre !

-*** Bien expose la nous.

-Oui tout de suite ! Je pense vraiment durant ces dernière années avoir payer mon dut a Assiah; c'est pourquoi j'aimerais à présent et avec votre accord réintégrer

l'équipe de ma promotion d'exorcist !

*ENORME BROUHAHA*

-Shhht ! Et pourquoi cela Okumura-san ?

-Simplement car mon pouvoir peut vous êtres utile à vous exorcist d'Assiah mais également au humain qui y vivent avec un pouvoir tel que le mien des démon comme celui-ci

ne pourront plus jamais causé, comme ici, des centaines voir des milliers de morts !

-Nous allons délibérer !

*Chuchotement*

-Bien Okumura-san vous allez être autorisé a rejoindre une équipe d'exorcist ! Mais pourquoi voulez-vous rejoindre celle de votre promotion ?

-Cela évitera l'ébruitement à mon sujet et étant déjà au courant je pourrait me battre a mon plaint potentiel contre les démons !

'Parfait ! Tout ce passe exactement comme prévu...Assiah tu est Naïf...Tellement Ah ah ah ah...'

-Bien, alors si vous acceptez d'être surveiller en permanence par les exorcist Moyen de Première classe Ryuji Suguro; Shiemi Moriyama; Izumo Kamiki; Renzou Shima;

Konekomaru Miwa et l'exorcist Supérieur de Première classe Yukio Okumura, vous pourrez alors les rejoindre dans 3 jours !

-J'accepte vos conditions avec plaisirs et croyez moi vous n'allez pas le regrettez... !

-Bien l'audience est close."

* LA C'EST PLUS POSSIBLE DE DECRIRE TELLEMENT SA PARLE DANS TOUT LES SENS !*

Bien première étape passez sans aucun soucis... la seconde les rejoindre et gagné leur confiance...troisième étape les tués et me débarrasser des grigori... Enfin on ma renvoyer dans mon appartement pour l'instant, ils m'ont dit de n'emporter que le strict nécessaire soit des vêtements et c'est tout. Oui c'est vraiment le strict strict nécessaire mais il mon affirmé que tout le reste était déjà fourni. Eau; Nourriture; salle de bain; ect... ect...

Bon j'ai fini mais il me reste encore à attendre jusqu'à demain merde j'ai pas récupérer le Komaken...Fais chier je peux pas me laisser allez sans lui...Fais chier qu'elle idée d'enfermer un pouvoir tel que le mien dans un putain de sabre inutile ?! Bref pas grave comme je leur est expliquer que je contais me servir de mes flammes ils devraient me le rendre d'ici demain sinon je sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire...

Enfin il faut que je retrouve Kuro qui ne doit pas être bien loin et que je dorme parce que le mal de tête remonte... Aïe. Bon allez une petite sieste de 16 heures c'est pas grand chose ! Ouais allez Dodo !

*Ainsi Rin dormis jusqu'au lendemain, pris une douche et le Vatican vint le chercher quelque trente minutes plus tard. Ainsi il lui fut confié que le Komaken était entre les mains de Ryuji et que seul lui pouvais décider de lui rendre ou non en fonction de ses actions et de ses paroles. Rin vue Kuro et lui expliqua tout. Il parut quelque peut troublé mais ne dit rien et ce contenta d'acquiescer. Ainsi Rin commença son plan et allez retrouvé plus vite que prévu cet envie de vengeance et de sang qui dormait en lui.*


	3. Chapter 2

Bien je suis dans l'avion pour me rendre à Tokyo car jusqu'à présent j'était sur une petite île à l'Est du Japon assez isolé elle ne compter que quelques milliers

d'habitants ou cas ou je deviendrais à nouveau fou. Malheureusement pour eux ce n'est pas arrivé sur cette petite île. Si ça avait était le cas peut-être qu'il

m'aurait simplement tuée mais maintenant je ne compte pas renoncé et puis il y a beaucoup plus d'humains au Japon... On va atterrir il ne reste que 5 minutes de vol

tout au plus et tant mieux malgré que ce soit un vol assez cours ( 1h30 ) j'en est déjà marre comme si cela faisait 10 heure -.-'enfin voila quoi.

Il est sur qu'une fois les avoirs vue je vais avoir envie de les étriper et de les pendre par la peau du cul mais non il ne vaut mieux pas tout de suite. Je vais

attendre d'avoir un pouvoir absolument immense. Comme ça personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Il est 15h37 et nous avons atterri il y a 20 minutes et ils ne sont toujours pas la sérieusement je suis le fils ET remplaçant de Satan... il devrait se dépêcher...il pourrait avoir un accident avec ces pauvre garde du corps kuku...Chhuuuuuttt

Arrête Rin ne pense pas ce genre de chose calme et hein...Nan pas calme je dois jouer l'idiot d'il y a dix ans grand sourrir comme si il ne c'était rien passé et que je

n'avais pas du supporter la présence de mes gardes du corps même quand je me torchais le cul. Voila comme si j'était un idiot qui ne se préoccupe pas du passé mais

uniquement du présent. Enfin les voila. Faut pas non plus que je la joue trop gamin j'ai quand même 24 ans sa va paraître suspect on va dire un ton enjoué. :

-Ryuji-kun ?!

-Oh Rin-san...

-ça-va depuis le temps ? Tu as beaucoup changé par contre tu as toujours cette espèce de crete.

-Damare ! Rhhaaa Oui ça-va. Toi par contre tu n'as pas changé d'un cheveux. C'est bon messieurs vous pouvez disposez.

-Haï !

-Bien Rin ils sont partie et je ne voulez pas parlé devant eux...Ecoute moi bien si tu essaye de toucher à un seul cheveu de mon équipe je n'hésiterai pas à te tuée.

-...Alors toi aussi tu le crois Ryuji...que je ne suis qu'un monstre...que le fils de Satan..?

-C'est à toi de me prouver le contraire si je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance dans les prochains jours n'espère même pas récupérer le Komaken.

-Non je ne suis pas ici pour ça de toute façon. Je suis la pour aidée Assiah a écraser tout les démons que Satan enverra !

-...Suis moi on va aller voir les autres. Je t'ai prévenu...ne tente rien je ne veux pas te tuer Rin...

-Rhhaaa sa commence déjà a me gonfler Bien-sûr que je ne ferais rien !

-Toujours le même hein ?...

-Tu croyais que 10 ans m'aurais changé ?

-Ba ouais hein peut comme tout le monde !

-Alors vous vous êtes tous trompé ! :-D

-...

Ainsi il pense vraiment que je suis un monstre...c'est a rajouté à ma liste de truc à leur foutre à la gueule quand je les tuerais. De toute façon est-ce qu'une part

de moi voulais croire qu'ils seraient heureux de me revoir ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas mais la façon dont il me la dit ma réellement dessus et j'aurais peut-être pu

les épargner...si seulement...Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Suis-je si horrible et monstrueux à leur yeux ?...Je le pense...Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pas avoir un

espoir qu'ils sont con ! Pff ils vont voir...

-Shiemi, Renzo, Konekomaru, Izumo !

-Oui Ryuji ? Oh...

-Tient salut vous ! Vous allez bien depuis ? Vous m'avez vraiment manqué vous savez !

( Maintenant je sais plus comment faire pour vous indiquer qui parle discrètement pour que ça ne gène pas votre lecture..

On va faire -La Ce sera Rin

-'Ryuji

-*Renzo

-°Konekomaru

-& Izumo

-# Shiemi

-µ Yukio

Je ne mettrais ces petits symboles quand débuts de phrase car ' en début et en fin de phrase son par exemple les pensées de Rin et * La voix-Off donc je n'en met qu'un

pour les paroles des personnages)

-& Hm.

-* Cava va Okumura depuis le temps ^^ Je suis content de te revoir aussi.

-° Salut...

-# Ohayo Rin... tu n'as pas changé...

-Hihi ^^ Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manquez les gars ^^ et Les filles vous êtes devenu de très belle femme ^^ Surtout toi Shiemi !

-# Oh...Merci Rin...

-& Hm.

-µ Que ce passe-t-il Ryuji ?

-' Oui je ne vous avez pas prévenu Yukio-dono Votre frère ce joins à notre équipe à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-µ...

\- ...

-µ Comment vas tu Rin...?

-Cava ... Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu me voir ...?

-µ C'est que je...je...

-Hmmmm Encore tes missions d'exorcist ? Elle te pompe vraiment tout ton temps c'est abusé il vous laisse des congés au moins de temps en temps ?

'Espèce de Salop avoir peur de ton propre frère au point de le fuir du regard c'est dégueulasse que tu puisse pensé...que je...Tchhh. Maintenant ta de bonne raison de

le pensé Idiot comment vous tous avez-vous pue m'oubliez et faire comme si de rien n'était...Moi..un traître ? Regardez-vous...vous êtes plus susceptible d'être les

fils de Satan que moi...'

-µ Ouais...avec tout ça en 10 ans je ne suis même pas venu te voir une seul fois..Excuse moi Rin...

-Baaa t'inquiète frérot je préfère que tu bute du démon pour sauver des gens plutôt que de me rendre visites ! ^^

'Saloperie...'

-Oui...et puis maintenant que tu est la on va rattraper le temps perdu..hein Rin ?

-Oui Bien-sûr et cette fois garde pas tout tes talents pour toi apprends moi ^^

-Sans problème...

-Génial ! Dites moi on m'as dit que je n'avais besoin que de vêtement et que le restes était fourni... C'est vraie au moins ?

-Oui on à chacun un appartement avec tout ce qu'il faut: électricité, eau, nourriture, divertissement...

-Ok je vois et est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'emmener jusqu'au mien ?

-&#'°µ* ...

-Ba alors quoi ! pff

-# Je vais t'accompagner...Rin-kun...

-Ah ba Merci quand même ^^

-#...

Elle me conduit vers les appartement là ?...Non Suguro regardais de l'autre côté quand il en à parler elle ment il me test...Pff penser vous que je sois assez bête

pour tomber dans une merde de ce niveaux ? Bon ... je pensais...j'espèré un minimum d'eux mais ils ne l'ont même pas...alors tant pis leur voix a partie de

maintenant est tracé...

-# Rin...Excuse moi j'était contre ce test...

-Hein ?

-*Toute les personnes présente récite un verset*

-Qu'est ce que vous...'Merde qu'elle bande de Salop...sa Pique...c'est horrible...sa brûle...merde ne pas utilisé les flammes reste concentré sur cette objectif mon

petit Rin !'

-' Je suis désolé Rin il faut qu'on sache si tu vas intervenir et nous massacré ou nous considérer réellement comme des camarades et nous laissé de toute façon c'est

l'un ou l'autre.

-Ryu...Ji...

'Si ça continue je vais m'évanouir mais pas question je vais riposter de la manière la plus naturel avec d'autre verset au moins pas de flammes bleu ni de démon ni de

soupçon..'

-*Rin essaye tant bien que mal de réciter des Verset*

C'est bon la douleur part c'est une bonne chose ça veut dire que les versets que j'utilise fonctionne ! Cool je vois qu'ils sont choqué...c'est de plus en plus

décevant ils pensaient vraiment des choses horrible a mon sujet. C'est assez triste. Mais bon ce sont des humains j'aurais du m'en douter...et toi Yukio qui est aussi

un démon...du moins je pense...simplement parce que tes flammes ne ce sont pas développé on t'accepte en tant qu'humain mais je vais me faire une joie de te ramener a

la réalité...tu est toi aussi un démon de part le sang de Satan coulant dans tes veines...Kuku.

-' Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisse ainsi Rin ! Je pensais utilisais tes flammes comme un taré mais non tu as réfléchi puis chercher les versets annulant les

effets de ceux qu'on récitaient puis tu as réussi a parler malgré la douleur pour ne pas utiliser tes flammes est risquer quoi que ce soit... Je pense te rendre ton

Komaken d'ici une semaine si tout ce passe bien...Ne me fais pas regretter...


End file.
